<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>death bed by deaddoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618118">death bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh'>deaddoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Pocket Universes [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Songfic, dying, goodbye letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has a strange health condition and is slowly deteriorating. Asahi, on the other hand, is by the other's side watching him slowly lose to this mystery illness and is riddled with guilt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Pocket Universes [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5iits collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>death bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by "death bed (coffee for your head)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>“Don’t stay awake for too long, don’t go to bed. I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head. It’ll get you up and going out of bed.”</em> </b>
</p><p>The hospital room is quiet. The TV is playing some home renovation channel but Asahi couldn’t care less. He taps his fingers on his knee to pass the time, hoping to out-pace the ticking clock on the wall and the slowing of Nishinoya’s heart. He sips from his cup and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Yeah, I don’t wanna fall asleep, I don’t wanna pass away. I been thinkin’ of our future ‘cause I’ll never see those days. I don’t know why this happened, but I probably deserve it. I tried to do my best, but you know that I’m not perfect.”</em> </b>
</p><p>When Asahi opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is that the TV channel has been changed. It’s playing some kind of obstacle course, all lit up in harsh floodlights and LED light strips. He looks over to see Nishinoya sitting up and watching the show with rapt attention.</p><p>“This show is amazing. I didn’t know American’s watched these kinds of things.”</p><p>The long-haired man looks to the screen too, “I didn’t know that either.”</p><p>&lt;+&gt;</p><p>Nishinoya first fell ill in Italy, right after the Adlers versus MSBY Black Jackals game. The doctors think it originated when the shorter had been knocked out cold by a thrashing marlin he caught. The accident might’ve caused brain damage, leading to the symptoms Nishinoya is experiencing now. Despite the wealth of knowledge shared between doctors and nurses, Asahi still denies it, he simply wants the suffering to end and the other to get better. Even in all the sadness and plethora of pain-management medications, Nishinoya himself is surprisingly coherent when he’s awake. He talks with Asahi and chats with the nurses. But falling asleep is a different story.</p><p>He becomes remorseful and sad, apologizing and losing his appetite. It rips at Asahi’s heart. Most worrying of all, Nishinoya’s heart rate slows dramatically. Almost to the point where he could be mistaken as dead by older equipment. It scares Asahi. He can’t bear to leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I been praying for forgiveness, you’ve been praying for my health. When I leave this earth. Hopin’ you’ll find someone else. ‘Cause yeah, we still young, there’s some much we haven’t done. Getting married, start a family, watch your husband with your son.”</em> </b>
</p><p>“I’m sorry Asahi.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>The rain taps at the window, as if calling someone out to play. The room is dark and getting darker with the setting sun. The room is as cold as ever and it makes Asahi shiver.</p><p>“For yelling at you, that one time.”</p><p>
  <strike> That one time. How vague. </strike>
</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I needed it.”</p><p>“You didn’t. You were fragile and disappointed in yourself. You needed someone to console you. Not yell at you.” Nishinoya turns his head to look at Asahi, his eyes still so piercing, even as he falls asleep.</p><p>
  <strike> Ah. After the Date Tech loss. </strike>
</p><p>“No, I didn’t. At that moment, sure it seemed mean. But in the end, you were right.”</p><p>“I was? Even though I got suspended?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I wish it could be me, but I won’t make it out this bed. I hope I got to heaven so I see you once again. My life was kinda short, but I got so many blessings. Happy you were mine, it sucks that it’s all ending.”</em> </b>
</p><p>Asahi,</p><p>            Thank you for sticking by my side for so long. When I was first hospitalized I worried that I would be spending all that time alone, but you showed up! You left your job it Tokyo to fly to Italy, then to America. Just to stay with me! You kept everyone updated and they sent gifts and cards, I never felt so loved. While we had our spats in high school we made it through just fine and have the best kohai around. I just wish I could’ve left a better goodbye than some letter. But I writing this out while you’re passed out next to me in the ugliest armchair the hospital gave you! I’m sure your designer-self was repulsed. (Did I used that word right?)</p><p>But in the end, I was selfish. I kept you by my side even though you have a life outside of whatever I’m doing. I’m sure your friends and coworkers missed you. Yet, you still gave into my selfishness and stood right by me. Even all the way in Italy.</p><p>Yuu &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANGST, amirite? but seriously...</p><p>i didn't write out the whole song bc it honestly didn't feel right. anyways, i'll write something NOT angst-filled soon, i'm now actually having to brainstorm ideas for something (which i normally don't do) so wish me luck on that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>